<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling for You by zanni_scaramouche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729613">Falling for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanni_scaramouche/pseuds/zanni_scaramouche'>zanni_scaramouche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Tour Period, Broken Bones, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love Languages, M/M, OT5 Fluff (One Direction), OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Sharing a Bed, hurt!louis, sure!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanni_scaramouche/pseuds/zanni_scaramouche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes a spill during soundcheck. The boys make it up to him in their own ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_practice/gifts">writing_practice</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Featuring 1000x +1 mistakes because I wrote and posted this in a single sit down. I just wanted my baby <strike>to shut up</strike> be happy ♡ and nothing makes her happier than some hurt Louis  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯  so here's a heaping serving of OT5 schmoop with zero depth of any sort whoops! xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All right, that’s enough.” Louis pats the air like he could physically bring their tempers down. If only it worked like that.</p><p>“Are you serious?“</p><p>“There’s no fucking way I’m doing that shit.”</p><p>“Niall?”</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes until they land on Niall next to him, face blotchy with the pressure of being called out, poor lads always had a bit of a problem keeping a straight face. </p><p>Niall shrugs weakly with a mild, “I’m still on the fence about it.”</p><p>“Your arse must hurt from sitting on that fucking fence so much.” </p><p>“Oi,” Louis puts his hands on his hips at the uncalled sharpness. </p><p>“Piss off Liam.” </p><p>“He’s right,” They collectively look to Zayn as he cuts in. “You never make the deciding vote. There’s five of us, we have a lot of draws for an odd number.”</p><p>The breathing in the buzzing tension is like swallowing bees. And it’s an honest truth that trying to reach through to boys with words has always been futile. There’s a water bottle perfectly propped on the edge of the stage like a gift from the Gods. If Louis can’t diffuse the situation, well… there’s only one thing to do.</p><p>The squeal Liam lets out at the shock of water down his back makes Louis cackle with a hand on his stomach, head thrown back as he replays the noise in his mind. </p><p>“Shit, Tommo,” Zayn’s exasperated sigh simmers Louis’ good fun, but not enough for any guilt to seep through. It was fucking priceless, Zayn’s the tosser if he can’t recognize it. </p><p>“Harry don’t—fuck!”</p><p>Harry giggles with a water bottle in hand, Niall twirling no doubt to find his own, and Zayn scowling like a drowned cat as he flicks wet hair from his face. Liam’s tight hold is a surprise around Louis’ middle and it pushes him into the other boys, hands digging into his sensitive sides to produce some pretty horrendous noises. He’s left wheezing and skittish when Liam’s chevron painted arm disappears, only for Zayn to give a little shove in annoyance to losing his personal space and Niall’s jostling to reach overhead to give Harry a good dowsing and then Liam’s back spraying a bottle over all of them. Before he can tell where it ends and starts, they’ve become a squirming mess of elbows and broad shoulders and flailing limbs. </p><p>They’d almost left soundcheck with a clean stage and no incidents, all of them tired and heading towards the stairs. Harry had tossed out a suggestion that Liam didn’t hold back sniping at and Zayn made a passive aggressive comment back to and Niall’s conflict avoidance tendencies made things worse and now they’re here. Drenched in water and shoving each other around, letting out the tension two months cooped up in buses and hotel rooms has caused. </p><p>It’s normal for them to get a bit rough with each other. Harry’s got soft sides to dip elbows in, Niall’s easy to disorient, Liam’s slow to react, Zayn's not often paying full attention at any given point, getting swipes at all of them is a skill Louis’ got a lot of practise in and generally the best way to let out steam instead of verbally harassing each other. </p><p>Louis’ trying to get Zayn into a head lock when a fresh dump of water runs into his eyes. He slams them shut to shake out his hair, only the shake throws him off balance and something, maybe Zayn's shoulder, or Niall’s elbow, or Harry’s hand, or Liam’s knee, <i>something</i> gets him right under the ribs. A shock of air escapes, his foot trying to step back only to find there is nothing behind him, his front foot slipping in the puddle of water and casting him backwards.</p><p>It’s horribly fast. </p><p>Pain explodes in his hip from the initial land on uneven terrain of the stairs, gravity dragging him further with a slam of momentum on his back as he tumbles blindly with a yelp. His hand tries to catch his fall only for his wrist to twist in a starburst of agony. It’s utter loss of control for no longer than ten seconds, but each gap between heartbeats takes an eon with just how unsure he is of what will hit where next. </p><p>He lands hard on his back and the world stills long enough for him to choke down a large gasp of air. Smarting aches cry for attention all over his body, but it’s nothing compared to the wrist he’s instinctively cradled to his chest. His head falls back and he lets himself go limp, unwilling to move in any way when still overwhelmed with just how much pain he’s in.</p><p>“Holy shit.” </p><p>“Louis!” </p><p>“Fuck mate.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” </p><p>“‘Course he’s not okay!”</p><p>The squeak of their shoes is under their words as the boys scramble to get close to him, the looming presence of their concerned hovering a dull comfort. The spotlight of attention always did feel nice. Not worth it this time, though. </p><p>“Where’s Paul?” Liam asks with dark seriousness. </p><p>“Has anyone seen a real adult?” That’s Niall, not so close but louder like he’s asking the rumbling room of techs at large. </p><p>People are shouting distantly, the swish of them running a vague thing he can recognize. It’s all second string when the bulk of his focus is still needed to keep breathing. In, fucking hell his ribs ow ow ow—out, oh fuck okay he’s gonna have to breathe in again okay, okay—in—</p><p>“Hey, Louis,” Harry’s voice rings closer, close enough to encourage Louis to bear squinting open his eyes to find the blurry image of him crouched down low like he’s playing Ariel to Louis’ drowned Prince Eric. Kinda fits, he’s got the dog too. “What hurts?” </p><p>“Bloody everything,” Louis blinks as he speaks, the force it takes to get the words out painful and he’d be more concerned about how much of a whiny brat he sounds like if it weren’t so true. The stairs had shown him no mercy, just a straight bashing at odd angles into soft spots. </p><p>A little whimper leaves him at the shock of gentle hands threading into his hair. He doesn’t even attempt to hold himself up, just let’s the hands do their thing. Belatedly he realises things have gone black because he closed his eyes, so he slits them open again to see Harry’s confused frog face, brows pinched with worry and lips pressed into a thin line. </p><p>“Did you hit your head?” </p><p>Oh. And now Louis can tell Harry’s fingers aren’t absently stroking in comfort, they’re gently but efficiently making their way over his entire scalp. </p><p>“Nah, not that I ‘member anyway.” Louis murmurs this time, the less he moves his lips and lungs the less talking feels like being sucker punched. </p><p>When Harry pulls his hands away he looks at them and—and he’s looking for blood. Louis cranes to see himself, urgent with newfound concern, but Harry’s fingers and palms are a blank canvas. </p><p>“Woah, watch it Lou, don’t want to make it worse until we can track down a medic.” </p><p>“Watch your face, Liam.” Louis tosses with no heat. </p><p>Liam gives an unimpressed purse of his lips. </p><p>Louis pouts up at them, seeing them all huddled around him not making it any easier to breathe. He looks to Harry, his best bet for getting what he wants. </p><p>“I don’t want to lay on the floor. ‘S cold.” The pout comes easy. </p><p>“Do you think you can walk?” Harry asks. </p><p>And it’s a bloody good question. Leftover adrenaline is still singing through his veins, which means there could be more injuries than he can honestly recognize right now, and fuck if that’s the truth because what he feels right now is e-fucking-nough. And the ground is cold, and he’s kinda done with lying here like a fucking damsel in distress.  </p><p>“Maybe.” He grits goes to lift himself from the ground with a push. “Ah fuck!” </p><p>“What is it?’ </p><p>“Lou?” </p><p>“Me wrist.” Louis looks at the sad limp hand and tries to lift it, only for lightning pain to shoot through his arm. He hisses. “I think me wrist is broken.” </p><p>And if he says it with an embarrassing tremble to his lips, it’s definitely only because he’s still in shock. </p><p>“Thank fuck,” Zayn mutters. </p><p>Louis’ confused and kinda hurt by it until he sees the rest of the boys collectively sigh in relief, their gaze directing Louis’ to Paul hustling towards them</p><p>“What’s happened?” </p><p>“It’s Louis,” Harry’s voice rings out over the rest of the boys’ jumble of explanations. </p><p>When Paul’s eyes finally land on him Louis gives a weak smile to his real saviour. “Couldn’t help falling for you.” </p><p>Paul is quick to jump into superhero mode, impressively professional considering how he’d been sticking chopsticks up his nose with the rest of them last night, but he’s able to deduct only what they’ve already gotten. Although the rest of him didn’t have it easy, Louis’ wrist is the most critical thing that needs some proper medical attention. </p><p>Louis goes to stand, but his joints have gone stiff and achy in a weird way. He feels like an old toy that’s been dropped carelessly from the car window. </p><p>“Oh stop it, lad.” Paul says after Louis pitifully cringes through getting his torso vertical. Paul leans close and scoops him in a slow but powerful lift that ends with Louis cradled in his arms. </p><p>Some meek words comes out of Louis’ mouth in weak protest to save face, but he’s too damn relieved to properly insist on being put down. His head leans into Paul’s shoulder, peering over it at the scuffle of noise. The boys follow in a crowded line, worried looks on their faces as they jostle to be closest. </p><p>Yeah. He’s gonna be okay. </p><p> </p><p>Paul leans against the spare inch of wall in the hospital room once the doctor is finished wrapping the cast and gone to fetch paperwork. </p><p>“So which one of them is forever in your servitude?”</p><p>Louis surveys the boys coquettishly crammed into the bedside, Liam in the chair actually meant for guests, Harry perched precariously on the arm, Niall having pilfered the doctors stool, and Zayn sitting on the worktop next to jars of cotton swabs and fresh plasters. He can’t hardly remember what they were even fighting about, just knows they’d been more laughing than scowling when he’d gone and ruined it with his fall. </p><p>Liam clears his throat, eyes flighty in the nervous way he gets. “Think it mighta been me.” </p><p>Harry chews his lip and looks at Louis. “Actually I did, I think.”</p><p>“No, look mates, it was definitely me.” </p><p>Zayn scoffs. “You weren’t anywhere near him Niall, if anyone it was me, I was right there shoving at him.” </p><p>Paul arches an eyebrow at Louis while the four boys continue to squabble over who tipped Louis over, each growing more and more adamant they were personally the one to do it. </p><p>Louis shrugs, honestly none the wiser to where the force came from that sealed the deal of his fate, but winces when the shrug makes his back muscles pull where they’re swelling and growing tight. </p><p>Niall’s eyes snap to him. </p><p>“You want Macca’s on the way home?” He asks, really meaning the pair of busses parked outside venue number something-or-rather they’d been soundchecking in. </p><p>The memory waft of fried fat and salt dances in Louis’ mind like a pleasant spot of sun shining down on him. </p><p>He looks at Niall like he’s something holy and says with the sincerest voice possible, “Niall, I could kiss you.” </p><p>Niall rags on the poor minimum wage staff at the McDonalds drive-thru, telling them to make sure they prepare the finest fleet of Big Mac’s and Extra Large Fries they’ve ever produced for the injured soldier <i>(Nialler you can’t say that they’re gonna get stressed thinking I’m actually military—You’ll always be my Captain, oh Captain T)</i> and when he’s hauled it all (minus a carton of fries they ate on the way) into the bus he smacks anyone’s hand that strays too close to the spare burgers he bought so Louis could have his choice to pick the best one. </p><p>It’s ridiculous and a bit wasteful in a way they don’t usually allow themselves to get, but it still makes Louis secretly pleased to see the excessive amount bought just for him. </p><p>After they’re stuffed on enough fast-food to keep them off it for a month, but more like just the next three dates, Niall produces the signature pocket apple pie literally from his pocket. Louis leans into him and bites into the warm gooeyness matching his insides.</p><p> </p><p>Louis scowls at the screen of his mobile. </p><p>The creak of hinges clues him in to the open door and Louis flicks his scowl up to find Liam poking his head into the back lounge of Bus 1. </p><p>“How goes?” </p><p>Louis clenches his one working hand around his mobile. “Fucking things’ pissing me off.” </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>“Me mobile’s too fuckin’ wide for one hand, who the fuck they think we all are? Harry? And I can’t type as fast with just one thumb, feels like I’m in grade school typing things out one letter at a time like I need to sound it out.” </p><p>Liam hums in soothing agreement, Louis just scowls deeper and watches as one single letter appears at a time as his left thumb struggles to reach across the screen while keeping a hold of the rest of it. </p><p>The sofa shifts next to him, the slow lift of his feet a familiar movement as they’re placed in Liam’s lap. The warmth of his friend makes him click the annoying mobile closed so he can lean into his sprawl, but he’s still uncomfortably achey despite the plush pillows. He aims a pout at Liam. </p><p>“It’ll heal soon, right? The doctor said?” Liam asks, not for the first time, but Louis can’t decipher if it’s because he doesn’t trust the medical professionals' knowledge or Louis’ ability to grow bone callus. </p><p>He huffs and sinks a little lower in his corner, legs stretching over Liam’s lap. “Yeah. Just sucks balls right now.” </p><p>Liam’s hand absently massages Louis’ calf and it’s sorta nice, really, so he closes his eyes and let’s his focus narrow down to the soothing rhythm of it. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” </p><p>Louis sleepily opens his eyes at Liam’s hushed admittance. </p><p>He pokes him in the thigh with a toe. “Was an accident.”</p><p>“I know, but…” Liam’s hand stills. Louis tries to read the troubled look on his face, but the dim light and his proximity to sleep keep him from figuring it out before Liam’s turning puppy dog eyes on him. “Foot rub?”  </p><p>Already Liam’s hand has found the sole of his foot, his thumb having started up a rhythmic massage that instantly makes Louis melt into a useless mess. He would kill a man for this touch. </p><p>“Sold.” </p><p> </p><p>The sun is blaring into the bus today, he’s already switched out joggers for just his pants. Louis’ left hand grabs a chunk of his shirt between his shoulder blades and pulls, yanking his shirt overhead and off. Several noises of shock, a gasp and curse and hiss, come from behind him. </p><p>“What’s it? Never seen a man shirtless before?” He asks with a joking smile on his face as he turns over his shoulder. </p><p>But their eyes aren’t playful to match. Harry’s gone white as a sheet. </p><p>“Your back, Lou.” </p><p>“What about me back?” </p><p>Harry eyes the hallway, where the loo and it’s mirror are. Louis balls the shirt still clutched in his left fist and steps slowly backwards to it, not sure he wants to show them his back again until he’s seen what’s caused such wide eyes for himself. He spins into the doorway and cranes his neck to see what the heck they’re on about. It takes a moment to realise what he’s seeing. </p><p>Bruises and welts cover the entire expanse of skin, a mottled abstract of deep black-purples and violent magenta-reds. He meets his own eyes in the mirror, wide with shock just as the boys’ had been. </p><p>The ghost of a touch makes him jump, startled. Harry’s come into the room beside him, a hand hovering over Louis’ spine and eyes glued to the garish rainbow of his skin. </p><p>“Knew you were hurt, but this…” Harry takes a shuttered breath and meets Louis’ eyes with watery ones. “I’m so sorry Louis.” </p><p>Louis leans into Harry’s palm despite the resonance of ache it brings. Harry takes the memo and steps closer, standing chest to back as his other hand circles to find the smooth expanse of Louis’ lower tummy. His mouth is sweet bliss as it dots feather-light kisses across Louis’ shoulder. </p><p>Louis knocks his head back and stands in his lovers embrace. Harry sweeps his lips over the line he’s kissed once he reaches the end of Louis’ shoulder, coming back to start the other way. </p><p>Between each kiss he whispers, “I’m sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>Zayn is quieter about it all, as he usually is with things he doesn’t want to face directly on. </p><p>He stumbles into the cross of a kitchenette and living room, the very worst of them in the morning besides Louis himself who is only out of bed because Harry agreed to be his bed on the sofa. They’re in the front instead of the back lounge because there’s better light here or something and Harry’s reading while Louis lays on top of him, cautious of the way his arm rests beside him. Luckily by laying on his stomach between Harry’s legs his back isn’t as sore as it could be and Harry’s the best sort of heater, soft around his middle and just enough padding on his chest to cradle Louis’ cheek as he dozes. </p><p>Something solid and warm is placed in Louis’ free hand, two foreign hands pressing it into his palm to keep hold of it. </p><p>It’s a mug. A mug of steaming tea.</p><p>Zayn pulls his hands away slowly, making sure Louis doesn’t drop the cuppa as soon as he lets go. His face is still blank with the lingering effect of his zombie sleep, but there’s a mug that wasn’t there seconds ago and the heat felt in Louis’ palm blooms inside his chest. Zayn, who never speaks before noon, has sacrificed his sleep to make Louis the thing he loves most, second only to family and maybe Harry on their good days. </p><p>Louis props himself on an elbow and cautions a sip, keeping eye contact and lighting up at the first drop on his tongue. It’s perfect. Two sugars and a spot of milk. </p><p>Zayn nods in approval and turns before Louis can swallow to say something. </p><p> </p><p>A hotel day is the saving grace Louis didn’t realise he needed. </p><p>It’s Niall who suggests the bath. </p><p>“Really helps mate, I had a ton of them after surgery, still got the bubbly shit you can use.” </p><p>And oh, Louis does use. </p><p>The hotel bath was deemed acceptably clean by Niall, the clean freak himself, and when Louis steps into the steamy room he’s welcome to the overpowering scent of lavender and a mountain of glittering white bubbles. </p><p>“Bless you, James Horanson,” he mutters to the world at the sight. </p><p>He tugs his joggers, his bum hand the perfect excuse to avoid all types of jeans and their fussy clasps, and pulls his loose shirt overhead, bare in seconds. </p><p>A low groan resonates in his chest as he sinks into the bubbles. The hard porcelain on his back isn’t the greatest, so he angles on his side and rests his plastered arm over the lip of the tub. Truly it’s only been a few days since the fall. Still, the tension he’s been carrying around since the shock of it has been winding tighter and tighter between his ribs and under his shoulder blades. Thinking on the past few days surrounded by the love of his boys is the cherry on top of the luxurious bath. The weight slides right off his shoulders. Finally he's enveloped by a true sense of calm. </p><p> </p><p>Louis’ glowing from the inside out as he pads with heavy feet into the hotel room. He lowers onto clean white sheets and practically purrs as he buries his face in the pillow. There’s still an ache and an itch in his arm he can’t do anything about until the cast comes off, but this is the best it’s gonna get for a long while. It’ll definitely do.</p><p>The click of the lock stirs him from his impromptu kip. He blinks to awareness as Harry lays down next to him, a tentative hand low on his waist where the bruising isn’t so bad. His back has been worse every day with the bruises blooming to their full potential, but at least the pain of them has muted since the initial impact. </p><p>“Love you so much, Lou.” Harry breathes into his hair.  “You’re so perfect for me, don’t know what I’d have done if you—you hit your head or—” He gets choked up, stuttering over words. </p><p>Louis’ quick to roll, ignoring the little flair of agitation to his wrist when he has to engage his muscles to flip himself. He faces Harry, their legs instinctively twining in a familiar twist as their eyes meet. </p><p>“Hey now, I’m right here love. We were having a laugh, yeah? No one’s fault.” He strokes the soft skin of Harry’s cheek before settling it on the cozy material of the jumper on his waist. </p><p>Harry takes a deep breath before a wry smile appears as he smooths the fringe from Louis’ forehead. </p><p>“Supposed to be me comforting you, yeah?” He ducks in closer to capture Louis’ ear in a cheeky tug between teeth before trailing to the sweet spot behind, sucking and nipping between words. </p><p>“Know it’s not easy to ask for help, you’re so strong for admitting it, for letting us,” he trails further to share a chaste kiss on Louis’ lips, feeding the words into his mouth. “I can’t wait to have your hand in mine again, where it belongs.” </p><p>Louis gets a solid grope of Harry’s hip just as the door bursts open behind them. </p><p>He doesn’t bother turning to look, instead he tucks his face into the crease of his outstretched arm and bites into his elbow just enough to really hurt, helping kill the semi in his pants as a chorus of footsteps come into the room, the whispered shuffling of a clump of boys falling over themselves in the entrance enough of a giveaway of just who has arrived. </p><p>The bed dips behind him. </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt the love fest boys.” </p><p>“If you’re so sorry, why are you here?” Harry glares something harsh for a man just making love declarations and Louis bites his lip on a chuckle at the instant change. </p><p>“We’s been thinking, oh, got this for ya,” Niall’s hand comes around Louis into sight, an enticing chocolate milk that quenches any resentment for the interruption. Louis takes it eagerly and tucks it under his chin, looking at Harry apologetically when he casts a betrayed look at him. Louis’ always been easy to win over, so sue him. “We were thinking Harry must a’ been doing a lot to help out, like I tried putting on my socks one handed and Christ Lou, I dunno how you do it.” </p><p>Louis’ lips twitch. He doesn’t, is the thing. He hasn’t really worn socks. Ever. </p><p>“We’re going to help out more.” Liam jumps in when it’s clear Niall isn’t getting to the point any time soon. </p><p>He’s on the other side of Harry, but higher, elbow resting on the pillow Harry’s curls are on. </p><p>The duvet thwaps in the air and settles gently over the four of them, a startling sound followed by instant calm at the slow drift as it falls. A small shift in the mattress alerts Louis to a fifth and hopefully final person joining the bed behind Niall. Liam settles down, arm outstretched above just like Louis’, lightly meeting their fingertips in soft hello. </p><p>Louis smiles at the soothing stroke over the backside of his thumb. </p><p>“Nialler.” Louis gets a grunt in his ear in reply. “‘M not gonna drink it right now.” </p><p>“So?” </p><p>Louis opens his mouth to respond, but the carton is tugged from him. He catches sight of a tattooed hand, feels the shift of the bed, hears a gentle snick of the mini fridge, and finally the return of the missing weight. </p><p>Louis’ heart flutters with happiness. He presses into Liam’s fingertips. </p><p>“Hey Lou,” Harry whispers, his dour face softened as he brushes through Louis’ hair again. “You look good like this.” </p><p>Louis huffs a laugh and gives a lazy eye roll. “Sleepy?” </p><p>“Happy.” </p><p>Louis mumbles a few swears into the curve of his arm, this time biting to stop himself from puking up goddamn butterflies. </p><p>Yeah. </p><p>He’s definitely more than okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fic post <a href="https://zanniscaramouche.tumblr.com/post/644250714585120768/falling-for-you-louis-takes-a-spill-during">here ♡ </a> </p><p>💕Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts in a comment 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>